My Little Pony: Poetry is Magic
by Wespe
Summary: For every pony a voice and for every voice a song. So far poems for: Luna, Celestia, Twilight/Pinkie, Derpy, and Cheerilee!
1. Luna

**Luna's reflections on eternity.**

* * *

I can see now a light  
That is shining so bright  
In the dusk of the day it appears  
Tis' like a warm embrace  
That caresses my face  
And slowly dispels all my fears

In the meadows I see  
By the tall, swaying trees  
A land that is wondrous and full  
And my heart is at a ease  
In the soft, summer breeze  
As I lay in the shade, dark and cool

What a glorious sight  
At end of the night  
When the heavens will open for me  
And the moon and the stars  
Gently fade from afar  
As they slowly sink into the sea

At the twilight of life  
When I give up my strife  
And all of my burdens I lay down  
When the cold hand of death  
Takes the last of my breath  
Will there be any stars in my crown?


	2. Celestia

**Celestia's poem, set before the return of Nightmare Moon.**

* * *

It's midnight and the stars so bright are gleaming overhead  
The silence pierces through the dark – a hushed breath, low and dead  
I step along the beaten path, that mars the ancient sod  
And gently whisking by the trees, where many a-hoof has trod

Through stillness and the lowly shrubs, I see an open glade  
Where the meteors and shooting stars flare up and gently fade  
This place I seem to know so well, by light of the rising moon  
For you and I, did frolic here, one Sunday afternoon

I ease myself so carelessly as tears roll down my cheeks  
By the aged dim of memories, so gentle and so meek  
I cannot bear to view this scene, my heart can whisper why:  
Twas like the night, so long ago, I bade you last goodbye

My heart grows cold as winter frost, recalling thoughts of you  
Tis not malice that incites these tears, to fall like morning dew  
It is affection burning bright within my royal breast  
As the many times, I've wept before, to that truth can attest

The wind is blowing softly through the tresses of my mane  
And it whispers of that dreaded thing I could not e'er attain  
How I tried so hard to save you and dispel the hate within  
But the sacrifice, I chastely gave, was more than could amend

Dear sister, if you only knew the pain I must abide  
To know, twas I, who banished you – a regret, I must confide  
How it rips my soul asunder when I see your night so true  
For when the stars are brightest, I am thinking most of you

The night is ending now at last, and I must to my post  
For to raise the sun, and lull the moon, and all its gleaming host  
I strive alone, to tend my work, though it may be all in vain  
For e'er the dawn and night, once more, in harmony may reign


	3. Twinkie

I'm Pinkie Pie, yes that's my name  
And awesome parties are my game!  
From dawn till dusk I laugh and sing  
'Cause having fun – well, that's my thing!  
I jump and dance without a care,  
In short, I am a happy mare!  
There's only one thing I love more  
And she is all that I adore!

Within her tomes she delves each day  
Inside her house, she reads away!  
A bookworm keen she is indeed  
For studying- that is her creed!  
If only a book I was myself  
Then I would sit upon her shelf!  
She'd read me like her ancient lore  
A dozen times, I know, or more!

This pony she is one-a-kind  
Like her no other could I find!  
When I'm with her I'm gay and free  
As happy as a mare could be!  
And if she'd care to give a kiss  
It'd fill my heart with joy and bliss!  
Of sorrows I would know no more  
For we would love forevermore!


	4. Derpy

**A short little poem I came up with one day when I saw a mail-man and remembered everyone's favorite gray-pony. ^_^**

* * *

Today I'm feeling fresh and free!  
Tralala! Tralala!  
Because I am the mail-pony!  
Tralalalala!  
To take the post – that is my lot  
So every day I gladly trot  
From Ponyville to Canterlot!  
Tralalalala!

Each morning I do greet the day,  
Tralala! Tralala!  
And then I'm off about my way.  
Tralalalala!  
To sit and idle– that's a crime!  
The mail must reach them right on time!  
Such is the joy that's only mine!  
Tralalalala!

That is my duty to uphold  
Tralala! Tralala!  
Whether be it hot or cold.  
Tralalalala!  
No matter if my wings are torn,  
No matter if my hooves are worm,  
To take the mail is what I've sworn!  
Tralalalala!


	5. Cheerilee

In the distant meadow, where the dewy morn,  
Rose up like a shadow – the day was born;  
There lived a lovely maiden, so joyous and so free  
This pony's name was: Cheerilee

Humming like a songbird, animate and gay  
Floating to a chorus, she sang away  
From the early morning, to the evening-tide  
To the wind she would confide.

Until she met a stallion, so handsome and tall,  
Who in his simple nature, her heart enthralled;  
No happier a couple could anypony see:  
As McIntosh and and Cheerilee!

But the day was waning, and the sun did sink;  
The brightest hues of summer turned to pink,  
And the cold reflection of the autumn's wrath,  
Did chill the heart of they, at last.

In the distant meadow, everything turned bare,  
And the lovely maiden, who bore the care;  
Walked into the ocean, by the lonely shore.  
And Cheerilee was seen no more.

Still her simple song does waft across the sea  
Still as plain and lucid – her desperate plea;  
Her mournful dirge reminds us of the gentle power:  
Of Cheerilee, the meadow flower.


End file.
